The present invention is directed generally to a remotely controlled vehicle, and more particularly, to a remote control kit system for operating a factory-made full-sized automotive vehicle, the kit including an engine starter, a steering module, a brake and throttle module, a gear shift module and a hand-held remote controller unit and a method for installing such a system.
Remote controlled vehicles are used in military applications as targets and as means to check roadways for mines and other booby traps.
Remote control actuators for steering wheels have been used. Examples of such steering wheel actuators are described in the following patents:
NameU.S. Pat. No.Witt5,172,589Cordioli5,615,581Storck4,742,720
Robots have been used to control automotive vehicles. Examples of such robot controlled vehicles include the following patents:
NameU.S. Pat. No.Froelich5,835,867Froelich5,865,266Froelich5,991,674Shaffer5,821,718